


Milo's Quantum Boogaloo

by greydale



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greydale/pseuds/greydale
Summary: A different kind of version of Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, This is my first Milo Murphy's Law Fanfic so please don't hate!





	Milo's Quantum Boogaloo

**Author's Note: This is my first Milo Murphy's Law fanfiction ever! I do write other stories but recently I came across this episode of 'Phineas and Ferb' and I thought about remaking it into a Milo Murphy version. It may be different but remember the two shows are kind of different...So this may play out different.**

**This is based of the episode "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", Season 2 Episode 15.**

"Melissa! Zack!" Milo said as he walked up to his two best friends

"Hey Milo!" Melissa cheered

"Sup, Milo" Zack greeted

Milo finally catches up to them and they all started to head to school

"So what's today plan for Murphy's law?" Melissa asked

"Well I hope we don't have a rat infestation like last week in chemistry class" Zack said

"Well you guys know Murphy's law is unpredictable so that's one thing" Milo stated "But I will always come prepared for any event!"

"Yeah your right" Melissa shrugged and started walking a little faster to school

A familiar car appeared in front of them, it was a beige car with two perfectly untouched wheels in the front and only one wheel in the back

"Oh hey, it's Dakota and Cavendish!" Milo said signaling his friends to go towards the time traveling car

"Darn it Dakota!" Cavendish yelled "I told you to be slower with the vehicle! Now look at how damaged it is!"

"I reckon that" Dakota said ignoring Cavendish annoying bickering (In Dakota's opinion)

"Wrong time period!" Cavendish yelled in more of a panicking way than a angrily way

"It still sounds cool when it comes out of my mouth" Dakota stated as he noticed Milo and his friends was standing there and he noticed that Cavendish was screaming like a girl

"MR. BLOCK IS GOING TO KI-"

"Oh hey it's Milo and his friends" Dakota interupted his partner in mid-sentence "How are you kids?"

"How dare you ignore me Dakota!" Cavendish yelled from the background

"Good how about you, Dakota?" Milo asked to man with the colorful sweater

"Well besides having Cavendish yelling at me for a whole week, I'm doing pretty great" Dakota said as he pointed towards the angry man kicking the vehicle to 'fix' it

"I think I could help you guys" Milo said

"Well I guess we should probably get to school" Melissa said as she looks towards Zack

"Yeah see you in class, Milo!" Zack said to Milo

"Okay see you guys" Milo waved at his friends

Melissa and Zack left towards the direction to their school as for Milo he took out a wrench and fixed the time engine where it held the time juice that was needed for Cavendish and Dakota to travel in time

"I see what's the problem" Milo said

"Well what is it, boy?" Cavendish asked in his old time british accent

"Well there is screw stuck in engine for some reason" Milo stated

Cavendish glared at Dakota as the man with the colorful sweater nervously chuckled

"So what can you do about it kid?" Dakota asked

"Well I just took the screw out and-"

Suddenly a cause of mishap just happened as a water pipe broke from the undergrounds and a fire just started from behind Milo

"Come on let's put bring you back into twenty minutes into the past so then you could be early to school!" Cavendish yelled

The three boys went into the car as Cavendish set the time and date he didn't know because of Milo's Murphy law the time is incorrect they are not going twenty minutes in the past, they're going twenty years into the future

_SWOOSH!_

**A few time traveling minutes later...**

The three boys were laying on the ground waking up from a small slumber. They hit there heads pretty hard...

"Where are we?" Cavendish asked

"I don't know but it looks to future-ish not to be twenty minutes ago?" Dakota stated the obvious

"But it doesn't look like our timeline either?" Cavendish asked

"Excuse me ma'am but what time is it?" Milo asked a orange-haired woman

"It's 2038, Why you ask?" The orange haired woman said

"Oh nothing, thank you very much Mel-I mean ma'am" Milo said as he bit his lips

The lady shrugged as she continued going to her home with a few bags of groceries

"Hey Milo don't that look like that Melissa girl?" Dakota asked

"Yeah she does look familiar and I notice she had a ring on" Cavendish said

"Is she married to that Bradley boy?" Dakota asked "I always notice how much they like to make bets"

"I doubt it" Milo said "They play around but Melissa would never be interested into that kind of person especially some like Bradley"

"Sure kid" Dakota said

"I wonder who Zack is married too?" Milo asked

"Are guys serious!" Cavendish said to the towards Milo and Dakota "You only worried about who married who and...and-They left didn't they"

**With Dakota and Milo**

"It looks like this is Melissa's house" Milo said

"Yeah I sure hope it is" Dakota said "We followed her car here"

The two males saw older Melissa walked into her house as they look into the backyard and saw two boys playing games. They have caramel colored skin and mix matched eyes

"Wow they have Heterochromia iridum!" Milo said in a fascinated tone

They continued to look at the boys as they saw a taller girl walk outside to her little brothers

"What are you nerds doing!" A caramel skinned girl said

"Melody I don't see whats the problem were just playing games?" One of the boys said

"Zane! You and Matthew are making to much noise! And I'm trying to talk to Anthony!" The girl known as Melody said

"Ugh, so now we can't have fun because you wanna talk to you dumb boyfriend!" Matthew said making smooching noises

"What! He is NOT my boyfriend" Melody agrued back towards her brother

"Well I'm sorry! You always ask about him everday!" Zane teased

"Ugh! Mom!" All three children said in unison

"What is it?" The older Melissa asked her three children

"Mom, Zane and Matthew are being noisey and I just wanna talk on the phone" Meloday said

"We are just playing games, Mom!" The brothers whined

"Well for you boys just try to be a bit more quiet and Melody just calm down a bit" Melissa said as she went into the kitchen

"Fine" The three kids groaned

"Hey" Milo said as Dakota was in the background trying to pull Milo back

"Hi?" The three kids said in unison

"So this is the future huh?" Milo said to himself "So what do you guys do here?"

"Well me and Zane plays video games while Melody is flirting with her boyfriend" Matthew stated as his older sister groaned and stuck her tongue out

"False! I talk to MY FRIENDS! And Zane and Matthew are always yelling at the screen thinking that the characters could hear them!" Melody said angrily

"Oh" Milo said

"Hey you look awfully familar" Zane said

"Yeah" Matthew nodded

"Ugh, would you leave the poor stranger alone" Melody said as she walked in the house

"Sorry about her she is crazy" Zane said as his brother nodded

"It's fine" Milo said as a folating car fell in concrete

Older Melissa walked outside to see if Older Milo was coming with Amanda and his two children Miles and Mandy, but it was wrong she went into the backyard and she saw younger Milo talking to her children

"Dakota?" Older Melissa said

"Melissa? I'm surprised you remember me?" Dakota said

"Well you visit my house once in a blue so that's that" Older Melissa said "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we were set to go back twenty minutes into the past and instead we went twenty years into the future" Dakota said

"Where's Cavendish?" Older Melissa asked

"He's probably fixing the car" Dakota said as he pointed behind him for no reason

"Okay get past Milo and let's go to him" Melissa said in a freaked out tone

"Okay...okay" Dakota said as he went to get Milo so they can go get Cavendish to fix the car

"Bye Zane! Bye Matthew!" Milo said

"Bye!" The two brothers said in unison as they continued to play their games

"What was that for?" Milo asked Dakota

"Well older Melissa wants us out of here" Dakota said

"Well I'm scared if there are four Murphy's here to cause chaos here then I know some people would not like that" Older Melissa stated

"Four Murphys?" Milo asked

"You, older you, your son and your father" Older Melissa stated

"Wow I have a kid" Milo said

"Two actually" Older Melissa stated "You have a younger daughter"

"Wow" Milo said impressed "Who do I marry?"

"Amanda"

Milo giggled like at the time he always mentioned 'girls bathroom' and blushed like crazy

"Who do you marry?" Milo asked

"Well your going to be surprised but I tied the knot with Zack" Older Melissa said

"That makes so much sense!" Milo said as he already stopped by Cavendish

"Huh?" Dakota and Older Melissa asked in confusion

"Your children" Milo said "They have mixed color skin like a caramel color"

Older Melissa laughed as she blushed a little

"So I got it fixed!" Cavendish cheered then changed his mood by glaring at Dakota "Without you help!"

Dakota chuckled a little

"Well bye guys!" Older Melissa said to the boys that entered the car

"Well by-" Cavendish started off but then noticed the button wasn't working

Older Melissa went into the car and pressed the button twice to see if there any effect

"Guess it don't wo-"

_SWOOSH!_

**Back into the past but at the end of school**

"Milo!" Melissa yelled

"Where the heck were you!" Zack said in a panic tone

"Guys listen I just went into the future and it was crazy!" Milo said

"I guess time traveling is a everyday thing now?" Melissa said as she raised an eyebrow

"I guess" Milo said with a small shrug and a silly smile

The three kids laughed

Cavendish, Dakota and Older Melissa got out of the vehicle and walked up towards the three teenagers

"So what now?" Dakota asked looking at older Melissa

"I don't know, this isn't my timeline" Older Melissa stated with a shrug

"Who is she, Milo?" Zack asked as he looked at the slightly taller woman

"Oh Zack and Melissa meet older Melissa" Milo introdouce

"Hey" Zack said awkwardly while Melissa got closer to her

"How's the future? Does Murphy's law still effects us? Who do I marry?" Melissa bounced her curiousity

"Woah, settle down younger me" Older Melissa said to her younger self "How am I gonna get back to my kids?"

"I have kids!" Melissa said "With who? I hope it isn't Bradley"

Dakota and Milo chuckled at Melissa as Cavendish was confused

"Who did she marry?" Cavendish asked the boys who were laugh as he looked at Melissa asking her future self more questions

"Zack" Dakota whispered

Cavendish started to laugh as well

"Who would knew?" Cavendish started to burst even harder

"I know" Dakota said doing the exact same expression as Cavendish

"What is so funny" Zack asked

"Oh nothing!" Milo laughed like the other two males

Zack raised his eyebrows

"Something had happen in the future" Zack whispered towards Melissa

"I know" Melissa whispers back

Older Melissa chuckled as she followed the two laughing time travelers in their broken down vehicle

"Bye guys!" Older Melissa waved at them

"Bye!" The three kids waved at her

"Zack?" Milo giggled a little

"What?" Zack said

"YOUMARRIEDMELISSA!" Milo said in a all laughter

"What?" Zack said "You speaking in laughter again, Milo"

"You...and...Melissa * _giggles*_ gets  _*giggles*_  MARRIED!" Milo said

"WHAT!?"

**Author's Note: Yeah...this was completely different and complete garbage. But I wanted to add the future into the story but at least the concept is a little similar...right?**

**Also PM, I'm willing to talk about collabs or just ships.**   **This is sooo short!**

**Greydale :)**


End file.
